


Giving a new thing a try

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is smitted in a matter of seconds, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Magnus works in a nail salon, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Isabelle drags Alec into a nail salon with her, because she wants him to meet someone, Magnus, one of the people working there. Alec is annoyed at the proposal at first, but after laying his eyes upon Magnus, something changes his opinion and ends up enjoying himself... quite a lot.





	Giving a new thing a try

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up yesterday as I was doing my nails xD  
> Also, there are a lot of cheesy pickup lines... forgive me :P   
> And try to enjoy it?  
> (Also I'm sorry for the crappy title, this was honestly the best I could come up with... if any of you has a better idea for the title, please by all means, make a suggestion lol)

''Izzy, come on, this is freaking ridiculous,'' said Alec grumpily and tried to free himself from Isabelle's grip. Alec and his sister were currently at the local mall, the older one regretting his choice of coming along with Isabelle right away. The shopping itself wasn’t even so bad, but now that she wanted to drag him into a nail salon was when he drew the line. No way was that he getting his nails done; he didn’t even know where Izzy got that crazy idea from. Sure, he’d gladly wait for her somewhere outside, but there was no way in hell that he’d let a stranger paint his nails. Jace would never stop poking fun at him if he saw him with painted nails.

“Alec, you’re such a buzzkill,” whined Izzy, but wasn’t stopping at all and kept dragging Alec behind. Now, she knew that Alec didn’t like wearing nail polish; he was never interested in any that sort of stuff. However, there was another reason that Isabelle wanted Alec to get into that nail salon. Izzy was a regular there and during the time that she went there, she made a special friend; someone, who was in her humble opinion, totally Alec’s type. She made sure that the guy was interested in guys as well, so her mission was to get the two of them together. Isabelle knew that Magnus, the guy who worked there, had to be a perfect match for Alec.

“I don’t get it why you can’t get your nails done alone,” said Alec and huffed under his breath. “You know I’m not into this kind of stuff. What on earth made you think that this would be a good idea?” continued to complain Alec and then rolled his eyes when they were suddenly standing in front of the salon, shaking his head. “No,” said Alec and just as he was about to walk away, Isabelle stopped him from leaving by grabbing his elbow, making Alec stop. The older one rolled his eyes again and slowly turned around. “ _What_?”

“Come on Alec, it’ll be fun. You’ll see,” said Isabelle and pouted. “You never want to do anything that I’m interested in. This is one of those rare days that you’ve decided to come along with me into the mall, so why not try something new? You don’t have to end up liking it, I understand. But I just want to share something with you that’s really dear to me,” said Alec’s sister. What she was saying was just a lot of bullshit, but she knew that she’d be able to guilt trip Alec into coming with him. That’s how it always was. She then batted her eyelashes and gave Alec her signature puppy-eyed look. “Pretty please?”

“No, Izzy. You won’t guilt trip me into doing this,” said Alec, who knew what Isabelle was doing, but the more than Isabelle kept looking at him, the worse Alec felt and in the end he just bowed his head down, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to say no to his sister. “Fine,” whispered Alec. “Just, don’t tell Jace. The nail polish is coming off before we reach home,” he then said and Isabelle quickly nodded.

“Yay,” Isabelle happily cheered, her fingers going around Alec’s wrist again and then she pulled him inside of the salon.

Alec tried his best not to roll his eyes at Isabelle’s enthusiasm and took in a deep breath when he was coming with the terms that this was really happening. He pressed his lips together when they were inside and then narrowed his eyes; everything in there was pink and very, too shiny in Alec’s opinion. He gave a horrified look to Izzy, who just kept smirking, finally letting go off of his hand. She then stepped forward and Alec took in a deep breath; he was completely lost. He could see that some customers were already having their nails done and he then slowly stepped next to Isabelle, who appeared to be waiting for someone.

Then, a woman stepped next to them and Isabelle stepped to her. She said something, but Alec wasn’t really paying attention, because he was too caught up with observing other people getting their nails done. When he looked up again, someone else stepped next to them and his eyes widened. It was a man, a bit shorter than Alec and the first thing that Alec noticed was how actually attractive he was. He appeared to be around the same age as himself and Alec had to remind himself to stop staring, but that was kind of impossible. The other one was literally shining, and Alec didn’t mean just his clothes, but he had a quite specific kind of aura around him that kept Alec completely mesmerised and captivated. What Alec could notice quite soon was that the man had to be a big fan of glitter; there was glitter present in his makeup, which did wonders for his eyes, his nail polish and also, his shirt. Alec pressed his lips together and then ran his tongue over his lower lip when his eyes located the man’s sun-kissed skin and Alec could only wonder how wonderful would his lips feel against the man’s-

“Hey!” said Izzy again and Alec was finally brought back to reality, giving her a confused look. He didn’t know what was going on, but he had a feeling that she was trying to tell him something. Alec cared for none of that and a bright pink flush dusted over his cheeks as he was trying to come up to say something. “Please, excuse my big brother,” said Izzy then and nudged Alec with her elbow. “Please focus and stop staring,” she then muttered with a smirk. Oh, Alec was interested in Magnus alright.

“What?” snapped Alec and then blushed even harder when the man heard their conversation.

Magnus was amused when he saw Isabelle’s brother. He had heard a lot about him due to Isabelle’s previous sessions in the salon, so he knew quite a lot about the other one already. What he didn’t know, and what Isabelle failed to mention, was just how exactly attractive the other was. Now, Magnus didn’t even know the man’s name yet, but he was already lost in his beautiful, hazel eyes and he bit into his lower lip when he noticed that the attraction appeared to be mutual. Magnus knew when he was being observed and Alec wasn’t even pretending that he wasn’t shamelessly staring at him, taking everything in. Magnus felt flattered, so he stepped closer to Alec and grinned.

When Isabelle saw that she wasn’t needed there anymore, she quickly walked away with a smug smile on her face and wished Alec good luck. As Alec was left alone with Magnus, the girl walked over to the woman before, who was doing her nails that day. Alec looked like a lost puppy when he was suddenly alone with Magnus, but at the same time, he felt better knowing that Isabelle was still there.

“Hello,” said Magnus happily and politely, Alec looking over at him and gave him a shy smile, but remained as cool and collected as possible. “My name is Magnus Bane, I’m a friend of your sister and I also happen to be working here,” he then said and Alec’s eyes lit up. The man’s name sounded perfect; it suited him well. “And today I’ll be doing your nails,” he then said with a smirk.

The only words that Alec’s brain registered at first were _Hello, my name is Magnus Bane and today I’ll be doing you_. Alec cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, but then slowly nodded, realising what Magnus said. Suddenly, Alec became really interested in enthusiastic about having his nails done and he quickly nodded. “Oh, yeah, um, that sounds good,” said Alec and chewed on his lower lip. He placed his hands together and nervously played with his fingers, but the smile remained on his lips. “I’d love for you to do me,” blurted out Alec and a victorious smile spread across Magnus’ lips. The smug smile on Magnus’ lips was enough to let him know that he said something weird and only then he realised his stupid words. He wanted to slap himself, honestly.

“Now, now,” said Magnus and arched an eyebrow. “We can get to that part as well, but you should at least buy me a drink first,” muttered the man.

“ _Nails,”_ exclaimed Alec, horrified. “I would love you to do my _nails_ ,” said Alec quicky, his heart hammering against ribcage. Embarrassed, Alec just wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there forever. He couldn’t believe that he made an ass out of himself in front of Magnus Bane.

“I know, darling, relax,” said Magnus, suddenly speaking a lot softer and Alec just blushed at the nickname. “Now then,” he said and rubbed his palms together. “I’ve heard that this is your first time?”

“ _First time?_ ” repeated Alec and then quickly realised what Magnus was asking him. God, he couldn’t believe that Magnus could say all of those things with a straight face. Then again, maybe it was just Alec’s dirty mind that was making and twisting Magnus’ words, making them a lot dirtier and suggestive than they indented to be. “Oh!” exclaimed Alec then. “Yeah, I’ve never been to a nail salon. To tell you the truth, I’m only here because Izzy dragged me along.”

“I see. Well, come with me… let’s go to a room that’s a bit more _private,_ ” said Magnus and Alec’s face heated up again, this time finally realising that he wasn’t making things up. Magnus really was shamelessly and bluntly flirting with him. Without saying anything, he just nodded and followed Magnus to the back of the salon, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed that he was the only customer in there. “Also, I’m glad to see that you came along with Isabelle. I’ve heard so much about you already, so it’s definitely a _pleasure_ to finally meet you in flesh. It certainty made my day,” whispered Magnus and Alec perked up.

“Really?” asked Alec, cocking his head. “Why?” Alec then pressed his lips together; so this is why Izzy wanted him to come along! She planned all of this and Alec didn’t know if he should be thanking or screaming at Isabelle.

“That shall stay a secret for now,” said Magnus with a smirk and placed a finger against his own lip. He then signed Alec to come closer and he turned around. “Sit down and I’ll be right with you, okay?” he asked and Alec quickly did as he was told to, nodding at the process.

It didn’t take Magnus too long to join him and the other one was sitting on the opposite side of him in a few minutes. Alec let out a hitched breath when Magnus a lot closer to him than before. With a smirk on his face, Magnus observed how adorably nervous Alec was and he then just signed Alec to place his hands on top of the counter. “Please put your hands here,” he said and Alec quickly nodded.

“Um, yeah,” stammered Alec and slowly lifted his hands up, placing them in front of Magnus, who took a few seconds to stare at the other’s hands. One of the things that Magnus found attractive were people’s hands, no matter how creepy it sounded. Alec’s hands were perfect; his fingers were long and slender, his nails not painted, but still taken care of properly and Magnus chuckled when he looked up at Alec, who now nervously tapping with his fingers against the counter.

“Okay now,” started of Magnus and slowly took Alec’s right hand into his own. Alec flinched at the touch, the place where Magnus was touching him felt pleasantly nice. “You already have great looking nails, so not a lot of prepping will have to be done,” said Magnus and Alec smiled proudly. It felt nice when Magnus would compliment him.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Magnus as he started with the manicure. Magnus kept doing each nail at a time, taking extra care when he would rub the oil into Alec’s nails. Alec let out a hitched breath every time that Magnus gently pressed into his finger, pressing his lips together. Magnus, on the other hand, kept looking down at Alec’s slender fingers. However, when he looked up, a bright smile spread across his face and he chuckled when he noticed how red Alec was in the face. “Are you okay? You seem a bit… flushed. Should I open a window or-”

“I’m okay,” blurted out Alec and mentally slapped himself for not having a better control over his body. He absolutely hated himself for turning into stuttering and blushing mess when he’d see someone that he fancied. “I’m, um, just a bit hot. It’s kind of warm in here, but I think I’ll manage,” he said in the end and looked down, but then glanced back up and grew hot all over again when he saw the attractive smirk growing on Magnus’ lips. God, the other knew what he was doing to him, wasn’t he?

“Hmm,” smirked Magnus as he kept working on Alec’s nails. “I think we can agree on that one. You _are_ pretty hot,” said Magnus, this time locking his gaze with Alec’s, the younger one getting chills down his spine. Up until then, no one had ever flirted with him so openly and he didn’t know how to feel about it. But, he knew for a fact that he did not dislike it and he wanted Magnus to continue in every aspect.

“You, are, um-”

“What?” asked Magnus with a smirk, but Alec’s silence was speaking more than a thousand words and Magnus just chuckled, backing up a little bit and he sighed. “Now then, let’s decide on the colour for the polish, what do you say, darling?” asked Magnus, still referring to Alec by the nickname, since he still didn’t really know his name. All that he knew was that he wanted Alec’s perfect, slender fingers all over his body and he had to remind himself that he was still at work. “Do you prefer _nudes_ or something with a more _pop_ to it?” asked Magnus.

Alec’s head was spinning yet again and he narrowed his eyes. Nudes, what nudes? Magnus’ nudes? Alec looked up again, scanning Magnus’ body with his eyes and he subconsciously ran his tongue over his lower lip. He definitely wouldn’t mind seeing Magnus’ nudes. The other was wearing really tight-fitting clothes and Alec could already tell that Magnus had a well-toned body. Alec was completely focused on the word _nudes_ that he didn’t even figure out that Magnus was talking about colour of the nail polish.

“Yes, I love nudes,” said Alec quickly and his enthusiasm made Magnus even more amused.

“Hmm? A man with a classy taste. I think I like you more by each passing second,” said Magnus with a grin. He gave Alec a little wink and then stood up and walked to the drawer with the polishes.

Nudes were conveniently in the last drawer, which meant that Magnus had to bent down to open the drawer and get the colours out. Before he did that, he looked over his shoulder and when he was sure that he got Alec’s full attention, he bend down in the most suggestive way possible. A loud, hitched breath left Alec’s mouth when the other bent down, quickly looking away. He couldn’t afford himself getting a boner in public, but then he looked again and almost moaned with the view that Magnus had provided him with. God, he wanted to do so many sinful things to the other, biting into his lower lip when Magnus returned with the polishes.

“Now then,” said Magnus, knowing the impact his little show had on Alec and he smirked. “Pick a colour that you like,” he then said and Alec looked down and just blankly stared at the polishes. He didn’t know which one to pick, so he just grabbed the first one that he saw, a nude polish, with a pinkish finish to it and Magnus smirked. “Is this your favourite one?”

“Um, sure,” replied Alec.

“Good. It’s my favourite colour as well. Seems like we’re soulmates, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus’ cheesy pickup line. “What?” asked him Magnus when he saw that Alec was smiling now as well, but the younger just shrugged.

Before applying the main colour, Magnus made sure to apply the base coat, holding Alec’s hand gently, even thought that wasn’t really necessary. As Magnus was applying the nude polish onto Alec’s nails, they were both silent. Alec observed how determined Magnus was and he breathed out, mentally preparing himself to ask the other for a number or something. He definitely liked him and wanted to see more of him. When Magnus was done with the polish, he leaned back a bit and gently took one of Alec’s hands into his own, observing how the polish liked.

“I like it. It really compliments you,” said Magnus and nodded. “Kind of subtle, but it gives you an elegance at the same time,” said Magnus and let out a happy sigh.

“Thank you?” asked Alec, unsure of what to say and Magnus grinned.

“You should be thanking me, darling,” said Magnus and a shy smile spread across Alec’s face at the nickname. Magnus bit into his lower lip and shook his head; the other was precious. To think that such a little word was able to reduce him into a stuttering and blushing mess. “You’re freaking adorable, you know that?” asked Magnus suddenly and Alec just shrugged. “Will you finally tell me your name or can I call you mine instead?” asked Magnus, flirting again and Alec just chuckled.

“Alexander,” said Alec slowly. “But most people call me Alec,” he then said.

“Alexander,” said Magnus slowly, Alec absolutely loving the way the other said his name. He didn’t even mind the other calling him by his full name. “Well, Alexander, I’m not most people, so I’ll call you Alexander instead,” announced the older one and Alec just shyly smiled, but nodded.

“Just to get it straight,” said Alec and allowed himself a few moments of silence. “Right now and-and before,” he stammered. “You were hitting on me? I wasn’t just imagining things and-”

“What did it look like to you?” asked Magnus playfully.

“That… you were flirting with me?” asked Alec slowly, carefully.

“Well, there you have your answer,” said Magnus, finding it adorable how Alec was trying to make sure that he wasn’t misunderstanding anything. Alec kept sitting there in silence and because Magnus could see that the other was embarrassed, he went back to Alec’s nails again. After making sure they were dry, he looked at Alec again. “Can I add a holographic top coat on? I think it’ll suit you well,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded, not really caring anymore. His entire mind was focused on that fact that Magnus was interested in him.

Magnus was done with the top coat fairly quickly and for the next few moments, Alec spent observing the shifting colours of the top coat. It was a bit too much for his taste, but since it was obviously something that Magnus liked, he didn’t mind it. As they were waiting for the polish to dry, Magnus leaned forward, really close to Alec’s face and removed some of the hair that was falling over Alec’s eyes and Alec just sat there in silence.

“Now then,” said Magus. “Let’s discuss something important,” he said with a serious voice. “When are you taking me out?”

“Oh,” stammered Alec and just shrugged. He was caught off guard by the blunt proposal, but quickly managed to collect himself, since he didn’t want Magnus to think he was a complete idiot. “Um, I’m free tomorrow,” said Alec and looked at Magnus. “Let’s say around seven?” he asked and Magnus smiled.

“Seven’s perfect,” said Magnus. He then quickly found a sticky note and wrote his number down and gave it to Alec. “Here’s my number. Call me, so that we can discuss where you’re picking me up,” he said and Alec quickly nodded.

“Thanks,” stammered Alec.

After a few more moments passed, Magnus was disappointed because it was already time for Alec and Isabelle to leave and he bitterly looked at the customer that was waiting for him. He clicked with his tongue, but just as Alec and Isabelle walked out of the salon, he hurried after them, so that he could properly say goodbye to Alec. Alec was surprised to see Magnus going after him, but didn’t mind it one bit, so he turned around.

“Magnus? Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Ugh, that client can wait a bit. You deserve a bit more of my time, since you were my favourite customer… ever,” said Magnus, his own cheeks heating up at that point and he shrugged, not even sure why he chased after Alec so quickly. “I just,” he said. “You don’t have to wait until tomorrow to call or text me. If you feel bored or if you just want to talk, don’t hesitate to contact me. I hate it when people have those rules of not contacting the other for-”

“Okay,” said Alec softly and nodded. He then sent Magnus a short text, so that the other could have his number as well and he smiled. “Now you have my number as well, so don’t hesitate to call me. Is that okay?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“More than okay,” said Magnus and just as he was about to say something, the owner of the salon stepped out and called Magnus to come inside, running out of patience. Annoyed, Magnus just rolled his eyes, but decided to go inside. “I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah. It’s a deal. Bye, Magnus,” said Alec and then watched how Magnus went back into the salon.

“So,” started Isabelle and waggled her eyebrows. “Tell me _everything_ ,” she said, excited and Alec just blushed again, but ended up telling her everything on the way back home.

Isabelle congratulated herself, because she made a good job. And Alec had to put up with Jace’s comments when he came back home with polished nails. However, Jace’s stupid remarks didn’t really get to him, because it was worth it. Tomorrow he was going out with Magnus Bane and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
